A Delicate Entanglement
by Laurell-chan
Summary: ONE SHOT Rin has always had a delicate relationship with her lord but that doesn’t even begin to describe the situation she finds herself in one afternoon... Sess older Rin pairing


A/N: Hey I just wanted to post a quick one shot that was going through my head recently I decided to put to paper. It's a Sesshomaru & older Rin pairing (she's about 18 here) I've wanted to write something for because I love this couple. So this is my take on what could happen for them in the future. Hope you like it and please review! Laurell

It had been ten years since she had been traveling with her lord. She never questioned him or debated staying by his side; this was just the way it had always been. He didn't talk a lot and neither did she, but they supported each other just the same. Not fearing him like Jaken, that wasn't her motive; it was simple respect in every way. He was her lord, had and always will be, because he had saved her. But it was the same respect that made her deny her heart daily.

When she was younger it was easy, everything was simple and she loved him intensely for saving her and taking care of her. He was the only person that had stayed in her life; not that she blamed her family for their deaths, but he was all she had. He taught her everything she knew that was worth value and in some sense raised her like family. But they weren't family, not at all. And it only became more apparent as she aged.

An attraction began to grow, and she started to see him through more mature eyes for how beautiful he really was. The way his stare would linger on her, she hardly noticed before, but now found herself desperate to know what his thoughts could be. But he was a Youkai, one who despised humans and hanyou's alike, and she was the only exception to his rule. She knew if she ever acted on any of the insane thoughts that crossed her mind, she would lose him and his respect forever.

So Rin told herself it was enough, just being near him would be enough and it would sustain her. She wouldn't give into the desires carved into her heart or let the doubt eat into her.

As she aged questions began to stir; everyone knew she was his weak spot but they had no idea what she meant to him, in truth neither did she. But Rin knew him, and that was all that mattered. And so, their ever changing relationship became one of comfort, a bond built upon simple pleasures and familiarity. He knew everything there was to know about her, he probably knew she was in love with him, it didn't really matter to her oddly enough. And slowly he did speak more as she matured; and a silent understanding friendship grew deeper between them. Rin was always by his side, his companion, and to her, he was her best friend and her love.

But in order for her mind to mature to the level of the relationship they shared, her body had to as well. Before Sesshomaru had realized it Rin had grown into a beautiful woman, something that made him proud and hesitant. She was so much more than the dead girl he found, but it had happened so fast, only affirming his position on humans and the short lives they were doomed to live. They were completely different kinds, and yet she knew him better than any Youkai ever had. It was a strange situation which many had died over by questioning. But this is how things were, and neither dared to change a thing.

Sesshomaru was now one of the strongest Youkai's alive, ruling the Western lands strict but fairly, with rare and short battles called against him. But every once in awhile someone took the softening of Sesshomaru as a weakness; it was a mistake you only made once in your life. Those who knew him best had realized something about the great lord had changed, the edge and harshness to him and been blurred somewhat. He was more patient and less eager to kill or prove his worth. His icy glare was now a more content stare one that often found itself on Rin's sweet countenance.

His court had been begging him for five years almost to choose a mate presenting him with as many Inu Youkai women as possible to choose from, but he never found any to his liking. They pleaded for him to be reasonable, that he must produce a son to carry on the strong bloodline, it was necessary that it remained pure with the human's numbers always increasing. He knew this to be true but could never stand any of the women's company, let alone the thought of mating one. And for some reason something had always pulled at the back of his mind...

_They are unworthy compared to her._

It bothered him greatly this thought was even a whisper because it was ridiculous. These were full blooded beautiful Inu Youkai with much to offer; to say they wouldn't be worthy compared to a human was insane. But when he was away from Rin he found himself impatient for her by his side again. For their simple conversations he looked forward to and the moments they could spend together just existing with each other. The peace he knew in her presence was something he had never had before. It was what drew him back to her every time.

And so she lived effortlessly as the only human in his castle, but he could see the loneliness in her eyes when he would be away. He allowed her to come whenever possible, but he had to forbid it at times when going to a warring place too dangerous for her. Being gone weeks at a time on some trips he hardly spoke without her there to talk to, and upon arrival back to the castle the first thing he did would be to visit her. He always brought gifts and tokens, fine fabrics for her to have outfits custom made from, and exotic stones for jewelry and head pieces. Or sometimes just things he knew she would like, books, paintings, pottery, she had tokens from all over Japan and very rarely he would hide flowers to surprise her with. When one of his nobles raised an eyebrow he would quickly dismiss any accusations thoroughly explaining she was like a little sister to him, despite how far it was from the truth.

Sesshomaru had never thought of her as a sibling, daughter or anything of that nature, he wouldn't have known the first thing about it. He just knew she was a child that didn't deserve to be slaughtered ten years ago; he wasn't her provider he just kept her safe from danger. When she aged he kept her closer still, even Sesshomaru knew which humans were beautiful and Rin had become breathtaking. Villagers knew better than to come near her, most did at least and she seemed to have no interest in men which eased him somewhat. Human men often didn't treat their woman well at all, and Sesshomaru had not brought Rin this far to have her end be met as some man's slave.

When she was 15 and more than old enough by human standards he told her.

"Rin it is time you learn to defend yourself."

"But won't you always come to my rescue, my Lord?" She had asked with genuine concern, as if she was worried he was thinking of leaving her behind.

"You can't keep depending solely on me, Rin. I will help you whenever I can but I can't always be around to protect you. You're plenty old enough and capable of taking care of yourself." His tone showed no emotion as usual.

Rin had nodded apprehensively and from then on whenever there was spare time he had trained her. Sometimes calling her out to have specific lessons or surprising her to test her growing skills. While he never hit her, he didn't go easy on her either. His careful hands would stop just before a blow or a twist that could be painful, so she would realize what would have happened but he never laid a hand on her in the process of it all. She took the training very seriously but still maintained her cheerful outlook and overall feminine qualities.

On a day no different than any other, Sesshomaru asked Rin to accompany him in his chambers to talk, but only moments after she arrived dressed in one of the fine new outfits he commissioned they snuck out through one of the back passageways. They were out walking through one of the many forests of the Western lands, one much like the one Rin had found him in. She enjoyed their walks and conversations away from the musky castle, neither ever becoming very used to being trapped indoors for too long and preferring the privacy from suspicious eyes.

They discussed lightly the events of Sesshomaru's latest excursion she wasn't allowed to come for, then fell into a silence, happy to be in each other's presence. Their pace was even and quiet when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and bolted from her field of vision. Rin spun around quickly and took a defensive stance backing up very slowly, her ears trained to perfection almost as good as a Youkai's might have been, listening for him. She whirled around as his hand made contact with her throat, his index finger sliding along her carotid artery almost like he was taking her pulse. Sesshomaru's claw scratched her neck lightly as he disappeared back into her blind spot. Her flexibility came in handy as always as she followed the movement sinking her weight; coiling down almost to the ground then unleashing a swift heel to his jaw line. As soon as she expected to land a firm blow to let him know she regained control of her striking distance...what felt like a needle manifested itself on her back, tracing a line around her kidneys in a figure eight fashion, she staggered confused for a moment but dug her toe into the ground and pivoted, quickly squaring off with Sesshomaru gunslinger style. They exchanged arrogant smiles and lowered their brows in a decisive manner. He swung; she ducked, feigned toward his back and swung her left leg into a devastating axe kick and making firm contact with the crook of his elbow, it was powerful enough to drag him into the air upside down. As his torso leveled out he planted his other hand on the ground and the rest of him followed into an elegant somersault with a cocky "Impressed..." spoken barely above a whisper. Expecting that kind of arrogance from Sesshomaru, Rin had lunged forward and threw her fist up at him. She then placed a finger gently on his lips at the last second; shutting him up just as his feet were planted back on the ground. Her finger on his lips and him smiling behind it might have been romantic, if he didn't have his hand lightly on her bicep, ever so softly a claw resting just above the brachial artery, she may have shut him up, but unknown to her if it were a real battle she would have bleed to the point of death, if not near it, from slicing the tender skin there.

He smirked inwardly knowing he had graciously allowed his opponent to think they had the upper hand, he really had won as he always did, but for whatever reason he choose not to make it apparent. 'The sign of a true master is their ability to win silently.' He thought to himself.

"Don't look so smug, my Lord. I do believe I just beat you." She said finally lowering her arm back to her side.

"And that would make it the...first time is it?" He pretended to think mockingly. It really wasn't a question and he couldn't help still be amused she did honestly think she had won. Rin stuck her tongue out at him. She was the only girl in the kingdom who could have ever gotten away with such a gesture, and in response he aimed a quick kick sideways to her legs knocking her feet out from under her. Before she tumbled to the ground he caught her weight easily bending at the legs to scoop her up. Taking advantage of his center being leaned in to catch her fall she shoved him back quickly with a laugh but didn't expect his grip to remain and tug her down with him. Rin looked down at him still slightly amused hovering above him with her arms supporting her. His golden eyes looked up in annoyance at the trick she played upon him showing her some mercy and her smile only widened at this.

Rin barely noticed how closely their bodies were with her position on top of him still, one of arms hung loosely around her waist the hand resting lightly on her back, she could feel his claws through the smooth silk of the kimono she wore. Her maid would be furious she was fighting in such a fine outfit again no doubt. But she didn't blush at the contact like she used to, they had found themselves in much closer proximity since her training had begun, and had adjusted to it easily. Sesshomaru never becoming flustered with anything and it in turn kept Rin from reacting in any manner as well. But the contact stirring now was more intimate than usual, maybe because he had been gone so long recently and knew how she had missed him, she didn't know, but he allowed it to go on so she was content.

Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes for a moment remembering the feels and smells of this forest, Rin took the opportunity to study his features despite knowing them by heart. The smooth angles of his face, with the sharp pointed streaks counteracting them and his perfect fair completion, his silvery bangs resting in some disarray against his forehead and one of her favorite things about him, the crescent moon at the center of his forehead was showing. The rest of his hair fanned out beneath them shimmering through the grass. His lips were resting closed, just like his eyes as he breathed slowly through his nose; they were temptingly shimmering as well.

Rin sighed to herself causing him to faintly open one eye and look up at her. She smiled softly at it and he opened both in response. Sunlight was sparkling all over her as well making her glow from the sun's location behind her, her soft black hair tumbling down and pooling on his chest just barely. Her eyes were huge with long lashes gracing the tops of the bright brown colors. Their earthy tones changing ever so slightly when she cocked her head down at him. Sesshomaru breathed in deeply again, this time smelling her soft skin and light fragrances she used in washing her hair; it wasn't like sun or honey, just Rin, and it left him feeling as always, strangely at peace.

Rin's heart skipped a beat as the hand that was resting lightly on her back curved around her petite waist pulling her down to him suddenly. She went rigid having no idea how to react, or if he was starting the spar again and would be above her in the air seconds from now. She tensed waiting for him to move, her guards up, but it never came, he just held her to his chest silently the only sound she heard was his breathing. But she heard it a way she never had before, echoing in the chest she was pressed tightly against. She was scared to move or breathe in any way, for fear of waking and finding herself alone in bed, or for worse, him to suddenly leave her side and not speak to her for some time.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart hammering loudly against her ribs and felt the tension of her body, he couldn't explain what he was doing, but something had compelled him to pull her closer. But not because he wanted to frighten her, he just wanted to touch her innocently and feel her safely tucked into his arms. He traced a clawed hand lightly over the silk fabric on her back causing her to relax somewhat and eventually return his embrace. She kept her face down her hair spilling up onto his shoulder then sliding down his arm, her bangs hiding her eyes and expression completely. But maybe that was for the best, that way they could both just pretend...maybe if they didn't acknowledge each other or speak of it, it would be ok.

Rin could feel his firm figure and strong muscles beneath her small hands as they clutched his sides hugging herself closer to him. In all their spars he had never touched or held her this way, never on purpose at least, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her by the excitement and joy of finally holding him in a way she had longed to do. Her body shivered from his warmth and the electricity of being pressed against him in such a manner. She didn't speak or think, and wouldn't dare consider the consequences of this, that would come later in solitude, right now she just felt him. For now, there was only Rin and Sesshomaru tightly embracing, shrouded by the forest, the warm sun spilling down onto them, and that was all she needed from this world.


End file.
